


Revenge and free for Kyuubi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abduction, Dark, Demon, M/M, Missing Scene, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kyuubi esce dal corpo di Naruto e decide di usare altri mezzi per piegarlo e spiega al prigioniero le riflessioni che l'hanno portato ad alcune scelte piuttosto che altre.





	Revenge and free for Kyuubi

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a Archangel.

Revenge and free for Kyuubi

< Evocare in forma umana il Kyuubi utilizzando su di esso la tecnica dell'erotismo non è stata una scelta saggia. Com'è che si dice? Una cosa è innocua finché non si finisce nei guai? > si domandò Naruto, scalciando. Fece cadere a terra il lenzuolo, ringhiò e si dimenò, batté la testa contro il cuscino, le sue gote erano arrossate e i capelli biondi gli aderivano al viso sudato.

"Liberami!" sbraitò.

Kurama piegò di lato il capo, guardandolo e socchiuse le labbra, mostrando i canini lattei. Si grattò la guancia sotto l'occhio, lì dove aveva dei segni sulle guance identici a quelli del prigioniero.

"Sai, temo di essermi innamorato di te da un po' di tempo a questa parte" ammise.

Naruto deglutì rumorosamente, diede un altro strattone, facendo cigolare le catene che lo tenevano immobilizzato.

"Non avevi bisogno di sedurmi, piuttosto, tu sei innamorato di un’altra persona. Stavo pensando di prendere il tuo aspetto, per aiutarti a farla invaghire di te" spiegò Kurama. I lunghi capelli rossi gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Naruto s'immobilizzò e cercò di attivare la modalità eremitica, Kurama gli appoggiò la mano sulla pelle nuda della caviglia e gli assorbì il chakra.

Le iridi azzurre di Naruto si specchiarono in quelle dorate del demone, il nove code gli sorrise.

Sulle caviglie e i polsi di Naruto, bloccati dalle catene, si erano aperti dei tagli sanguinanti.

"Voglio farti stare bene perché ho compreso che tu, in realtà, ti odi. Sacrifichi continuamente tue copie, come a volerti uccidere infinite volte. Forse è il tuo modo per espiare quella che consideri una colpa: avermi dentro di te" proseguì Kurama, con voce roca. Si sporse e accarezzò il cavallo dei pantaloni del giovane, passando le dita affusolate sulla stoffa aranciata.

"Che vuoi fare?!" sbraitò Naruto, mentre il suo viso diventava bluastro.

"Farti capire che c'è, al contrario, chi ti ama e accetta completamente. Così alla fine sarai tu a volermi cedere il tuo corpo" disse Kyuubi con voce seducente.

 


End file.
